Thanagilo
Poison |weaknesses = Fire Dragon Ice |creator = Clairebear165}}Thanagilo (デッドリータロン, Deddorītaron) is a Bird Wyvern. Physiology Thanagilo is a Bird Wyvern. Like Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, and other monsters with a similar body shape, Thanagilo also resembles a theropod dinosaur. It's eyes are a deep crimson red, it's tongue royal blue and the inside of it's mouth is icy blue. It's scales are forest green with a dark green underbelly. Long, quill-like barbs occupy Thanagilo's neck and it's back is lined with black, sharp spikes. Sharp lime feathers line Thanagilo's arms and legs. It's feet are anisodactyl, and it has three sharp talons on each hand. It's mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth used for gripping onto prey. Thanagilo's tail ends with more sharp barbs that can be used for attack or defense. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: When enraged, Thanagilo will start huffing steam and the feathers on the monster's arms and legs are puffed up. It's attacks become stronger and also speed increases. *Tired State: When tired, Thanagilo's attacks and speed will decrease and it will start drooling. It will fail to use it barb fling attack and will look for a monster carcass or hunt the herbivores in the area to recover stamina. Abilities The barbs on Thanagilo's tail are filled with poison. It can shoot these barbs at the hunter, much like Sergios can with it's scales. Habitat Thanagilo is usually found in hot and humid areas where food is plentiful. They can rarely be found high in the mountains when food becomes scarce. HP and Damage *Base HP: 3,400 HP *High Rank (0.70): 2,380 *G-Rank (1.30x): 4,420 Physical/Elemental Damage Taken *'Head': 85 (Cut), 85 (Impact), 65 (Shot), Fire (30), Water (0), Thunder (5), Ice (20), Dragon (20) *Neck: 35 (Cut), 31 (Impact), 55 (Shot), Fire (20), Water (0), Thunder (5), Ice (10), Dragon (10) *Body: 45 (Cut), 43 (Impact), 45 (Shot), Fire (30), Water (0), Thunder (10), Ice (25), Dragon (25) *Arms/Legs: 35 (Cut), 32 (Impact), 55 (Shot), Fire (20), Water (0), Thunder (5), Ice (13), Dragon (13) *Tail: 45 (Cut), 44 (Impact), 55 (Shot), Fire (20), Water (0), Thunder (10), Ice (10), Dragon (10) Bold indicates the part most effective to hit. Elemental/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Poison = ✖ *Paralysis = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blast = ★★ Infomation Taxonomy Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Theropoda - Family: Bird Wyvern - Species: Thanagilo Ecological Niche Thanagilo is a skilled hunter that preys mainly on herbivores like Aptonoth, Kelbi, and Bullfango. Thanagilo hunts by either ambushing and using it's tail to poison it's prey, or chasing the herbivore, tiring it out, then killing it. Thanagilo also preys on smaller carnivores like jaggi and genprey. Thanagilo will hide from larger monsters such as Rathian, Rathalos, Mizutsune, and Deviljho. Biological Adaptations Thanagilo prefers warm and moist climates rather than cold climates. Usually found in Misty Peaks, these bird wyverns unknowingly keep the herbivore population even. Thanagilo is preyed on larger monsters such as Glavenus, Deviljho, Zinogre, and Nargacuga. Behavior Thanagilo is an aggressive monster and will attack a hunter on sight. Attacks Low Rank *Bite Thanagilo will attempt to bite the hunter. *Tail Swipe Thanagilo will swipe at the hunter with it's tail. *Hip Check Thanagilo's will try to hit the hunter with sudden blow with the hip. *Barb Throw If the hunter is out of Thanagilo's melee range, it will swing it's tail and fire poisoning barbs. If hit, the hunter will get the poison aliment. Rage Mode Only All attacks do more damage. High and G Rank only *Lunge Thanagilo will lunge at the hunter in a way similar to Velocidrome. *Tail Slam Thanagilo will slam it's tail into the ground, sending poisonous barbs flying in three directions. Rage Mode Only *Lunging Swipe Thanagilo will first do it's tail swipe attack before going into a lunge attack immediately after. Breakable Parts *Head *Tail (Broken) *Legs/Arms Armor Blademaster Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone S x4 *Thanagilo Scale x5 *Thangilo Feather x3 *Thanagilo Hide x4 Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone M x3 *Thanagilo Scale+ x6 *Thangilo Feather+ x4 *Thanagilo Hide+ x5 Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone L x4 *Thanagilo Shard x6 *Thangilo Bluntfeather x4 *Thanagilo Piel x5 Gunner Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Reload Speed +1, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone S x4 *Thanagilo Scale x5 *Thangilo Feather x3 *Thanagilo Hide x4 Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Reload Speed +1, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone M x3 *Thanagilo Scale+ x6 *Thangilo Feather+ x4 *Thanagilo Hide+ x5 Elemental Resistances *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder +5 *Ice -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Negate Poison, Amplification, Reload Speed +1, Double Stun Items needed to craft the set: *Monster Bone L x4 *Thanagilo Shard x6 *Thangilo Bluntfeather x4 *Thanagilo Piel x5 Weapons Greatsword Carves Notes *Thanagilo's name is a combination of the Greek word "Thanásima," meaning "Deadly," and the Italian word "Artigilo," meaning "Talon." *Thanagilo doesn't have a pin attack, but it's subspecies does. **Thanagilo's subspecies is the Hypnosis Thanagilo Battle Theme Thanagilo's battle theme depends on the area it is fought in (Ex. Misty Peaks Battle Theme) Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster